Rog'gom
A Savage Land. In the early days prior to the destruction of Draenor now known as the Outlands, a brownskinned orc was born in the Frostwolf clan within Frostfire ridge. He did not cry when he came out of his mother's belly, the mother took it as a sign of patience and decided to name him Rog'gom after her father. As a child the other shamans brought him to oshu'gun to see if he was able to see the ancestral spirits, after walking into the entrance of oshu'gun he was able to see a few of the spirits as he nodded and pointed at them to confirm he did not lie. After that day he was taken into the studies of a shaman and from that day on he would keep training hard with the bond between him and the elements. After 12 years of training as a shaman, he was taken by his mentor and elder to Nagrand in the throne of the elements to complete his studies. He stood before the pillars of the four elements: Water - Fire - Earth - Air, after reciving the blessing of his elder he was eventualy named a Seer. Escape from Draenor. When the frostwolves heard word that the other orcish clans had succumbed to demon blood Rog'gom took a handful of hunters and a few warriors with him to the dark portal and came to Azeroth. Once they had crossed into another world they escaped into the swamp of sorrows as they would begin to tune in with the elements of this new world. Rog'gom was worried but he did not take any action without thinking, days later his friends were gone and he vent searching for his allies. After hours of searching he fund their weapons on the ground, he picked it up but as he did it seemed as if it was a trap, a cage that hung in the trees fell upon the orc shaman and trapped him. He was instantly knocked out and carried away, when he woke he was stripped of armor and woke with only ragged pants and shackles within Durnholde Keep. Around him were more imprisoned orcs, he appeared to be the only brown one as the others would merely stare at him. In the corner sat a greenskinned orc with black long hair, he did not wish to commune with anyone. Escape from Durnholde Weeks passed as the slaves kept working both day and night for that monster Blackmoore, eventualy after a couple of more weeks there would ascend a smell of fire as the slaves barged out of their barracks only to see them burn down. A few minutes as the fire had begun some soldiers would storm down and among them was Lieutenant Drake, the shaman would take no precautions as he took with him 4 slaves and escaped without being noticed in the colossal riot. Shortly after he had left the keep and was on a far distance he suddenly realised that the orc sitting in the corner was Thrall, son of Durotan. Stonehollow Warband 5 years after the escape he quickly returned to the swamp of sorrows and kept up his training, but on his way he saw a huge keep and fortress, it was not seeming to be the horde led by thrall, but a more strict one. He entered the horde territory and was welcomed by a strong large orc cowered in plate, he had proven his worth to their faction as he was invited to the Stonehollow Warband, after a few days he began doubting them for awhile as was not getting ANY respect from their leader and not from many others either. Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Back story Category:Shaman Slain in phases (Just to make sure where not to RP incase of killed there)Category:Frostwolf Clan Stonehollow Warband Phase.